equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shake Your Tail
(Animated Short) |video = |youtubeid = fdVdpRzUzR0 |character = The Rainbooms |sung = Rebecca Shoichet Ashleigh Ball Kazumi Evans Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent |staff = Carrie Mombourquette (storyboard) |music = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan, Trevor Hoffman (production) |lyrics = Amy Keating Rogers Daniel Ingram |length = 2:04 |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |bmiworkno = 17338612 |headercolor = #F61EA5 |headerfontcolor = #3CF1EA}} (Film Version) |video = |youtubeid = kRi23JdboJ0 |episode = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks |lyrics = Amy Keating Rogers (first draft) Daniel Ingram (revision) |length = 2:00 |album = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |headercolor = #F61EA5 |headerfontcolor = #3CF1EA}} Shake Your Tail is a song featured in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short of the same name, as well as being the fifth of eleven songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. The short is one of the first eight released as a tie-in to the Rainbow Rocks film. It is the first to be published by the German Equestria Girls YouTube channel, in English on April 16, 2014, until the upload was made unavailable later in the same week due to a copyright claim by Hasbro Studios LLC, the seventh to be published by the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel, in English on June 6, 2014, the sixth to be published by the My Little Pony Facebook page, in English on June 17, 2014, and the fourth to be published overall. Production The song was first revealed in a Rainbow Rocks clip released via Entertainment Weekly, and more of the song first appeared as a different version in chapters six, sixteen, seventeen, and the bonus activity page "Lyrical Laughter" of the Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of the animated shorts. The short was adapted into chapters 16 and 17 of the Rainbow Rocks novelization, which was released more than a week earlier than the short itself. According to the book, as is for the short Perfect Day for Fun, Twilight's presence in this short is just a figment of her own imagination, because she misses her friends from Canterlot High, so she imagines to be there with them. An instrumental version is heard in Hasbro's online game Rainbooms Repeat the Beat, the Hasbro Arcade minigame My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, and a DJ Pon-3 minigame from the Equestria Girls app. The song serves as the fifth track on the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. The version on the album is slightly different as the first pre-chorus contains a Hammond organ solo. It is also the first track on My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks CD. As revealed in the commentary, the film sequence was storyboarded by Carrie Mombourquette, the same artist who boarded the short version. Animated short summary The short is a music video wherein the six friends perform the song at a school dance party. The performance is interspersed with a story in which the six attempt to decorate the school auditorium for the party. Each tries out a different theme for the party that ends in failure of some sort: Pinkie Pie's luau-themed set that falls apart around her; Rainbow Dash bombards her friends with soccer balls and basketballs in a sports theme; Applejack's country theme includes a dangerous rodeo bull; Rarity's elegant masquerade falls through when Pinkie startles everyone with a tiki mask; Twilight Sparkle turns the party into a boring study session; and Fluttershy's petting zoo idea results in animals running amok. Finally, Rainbow Dash comes up with an idea and combines all of their themes into one. The song is also performed in the Rainbow Rocks movie in front of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, where the Rainbooms fail due to the other teams sabotaging their efforts. Lyrics 'Animated short and film version' :Rainbooms ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail :Sparkle ::So what you didn't get it right the first time :Pie ::Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime :Rarity ::Do your thing, you know you're an original :Applejack ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal :Rainbooms ::Ohhh-ahh! ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! 'Book version' 'First part' :Girls ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail! Shake your tail! 'Second part' :Dash ::We've just got the day ::To get ready, ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, ::Yeah, we're gonna party. ::Now we'd better hurry up and choose! 'Third part' :Pie ::We don't know what's gonna happen! :Rarity ::We just know it's gonna feel right! :Pie ::All our friends are here, and it's time to ignite the lights! :Girls ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail! Shake your tail! :Dash ::So what if you didn't get it right the first time! :Pie ::Laugh it off! ::No one said it's a crime! :Rarity ::Do your thing! ::Yeah, you know you're an original! :Dash ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal! :Girls ::Oh YEAH! :Crowd ::Oh YEAH! :All ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail, shake your tail! :Sparkle ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! ::Shake your tail, shake your tail! References es:A Bailar pl:Ogon w ruch pt-br:Vem Dançar! ru:Выше нос Category:Songs Category:Rainbow Rocks songs Category:Album songs Category:Animated shorts